Hit and Run
by kbeto
Summary: Tom's his usual cheery self, Danny is making things complicated, Dougie doesn't get to enjoy himself in peace and Harry isn't there (sadly). When was it the last time you paid attention to your horoscope? Things may not happen in the same way you imagined, though. Flones, a bit of pervy puns, rated T for this very reason.


_Disclaimer: Heaven forbid me of owning anything. The songs and references to pop culture are also not mine._

_A/N: I wrote this one out of boredom. Been thinking long and hard about switching the focus of my work, so you probably shouldn't expect anything else from me this year. :P I should go back to 'To Live and To Learn' by February or something and be done with all the unfinished stories. See ya! XX_

_**Anonymous** I like the idea of him having an equally pervy relative, yes. BWAhaha! I don't know why you thought of that, but Tom and Dougie aren't related on that one (although I really love me some Floynter bromance). ;) I feel bad for Harry because he's always getting felt/groped in pretty much every story I have. But it's not my fault, it's Dougie that can't keep his hands to himself. BWAhaha! Thank you, dear! :D_

Hit and Run

"I'm coming! What's so bloody important?" Dougie threw the door to his room open, wrapped in a towel, his hair completely damp, and fuming with rage. All of his friends know better than to call him during his 'playtime', the only exception being in case of a life threatening situation.

_He's fat and don't run too fast  
but he's faster than me  
Last night at the show we saw him  
Coming out of his tree_

The assigned ringtone let him know it was Tom calling, before he could even reach for his mobile, something inside Dougie really snapped. Despite being friends for the majority of their lives, Dougie knew how Tom worried _too_ much about _everything_ and also that his friend was the only person who would call him during his 'quality time'.

"You better have someone dead for me, or you'll have to do, Fletcher," he inspected his nails with a new-found interest, not waiting for Tom pronounce a single word. "You know my mood gets foul if I don't have all of my daily wanks."

"_Dougie! Oh my God! I ran some guy over!" _Tom's panicked voice blared from the other end. It sounded like he was on verge of crying, hiccups chopping his speech up.

"What? Whoa, Tom, I was kidding! What happened?" Any resentment that Dougie had till then disappeared when he heard the distress in his friend's voice, guilt paining inside for the words spoken when he first answered the call. "Try to stay calm, take a deep breath and tell me exactly what happened."

~#~

"This is going to be a good day!" Tom spoke to the sky, quickly fetching the newspaper to grab the horoscope section and climbing inside his car.

Waking up in a terribly cheery mood had been Tom's daily routine ever since he landed a major role in a play he auditioned for without hoping much (he mainly did so because his sister insisted him to). Everything was still on early stages with rehearsals and all the preparations that take place on the backstage, but Tom already felt proud of himself, something that didn't happen that often.

"Definitely a good day!" The cheery blond boy, adjusted the rear view mirror with a wide smile, throwing the paper that reads _"Life changing opportunities will come with an unexpected encounter" _on the passenger side. _"Broadway, here I come!"_

_~#~_

"I know you're distressed and something bad happened, but I don't see how you daydreaming in your car is of any relevance to the accident, Tom."

"_It is! Let me finish!" Tom gulped. "It was **awful**, Dougs!"_

_~#~_

"_I wonder if that means I'm meeting somebody big in the business," _Tom mused, waiting for the traffic light to change and allow him to go his way, whilst turning the radio on. Within a few seconds he got the response he expected, and started driving away, singing 'Call Me Maybe' at top of his lungs.

The music wasn't particularly loud, still, it barred Tom from hearing a desperate scream coming from a young man riding a motor scooter heading straight in his direction. Though 'riding' didn't quite describe 'being dragged by a vehicle out of control'. Maybe saying the boy was _chasing_ the motorcycle would be more appropriate.

The next thing Tom saw, was his car bumping into a lad with an orange helmet with a deaf thud. He immediately opened the door to go check what happened, his mind rushing with thoughts of him being sentenced as a murderer and sent to jail. His palms got more pale than they already were, as he knelt beside the seemingly unconscious boy on the ground.

"Can you hear me? I'll call an ambulance, everything will be fine," he told the stranger, taking his phone out to call for help. "Hello? I need help! Somebo–"

"Don't ya worry, my head is thick for a reason," a groggy voice chuckled, snatching Tom's phone and ending the call. "I'm fine, really."

~#~

"I thought you ran some guy over?" Dougie frowned at his phone. Not that Tom would be able to see him do that, but he couldn't help it. "How does that classifies as a crime?"

"_Last time I checked, it's a crime being involved in an accident and not helping or telling the police!"_ Tom retorted, sounding a bit offended by his friend's tone. _"It was sort of a hit-and-run."_

"Tom, you stayed and tried to help him. I can't see how that's a hit-and-run."

"_Well, I **did** hit him, but... it was him who ran away."_

~#~

"Wait! We have to get you checked!"

"I'm fine!" The freckled stranger hopped back onto his motor scooter, flashing Tom a wide, warm smile. "Thanks for... uh, _stopping_ me," he winked, and then drove off down the street, leaving everyone that witnessed the accident (including Tom) baffled.

"Maybe he _did_ hit his head," Tom spoke to no one in particular, blinking in astonishment. When it all dawned on him, he went back on his initial panic and decided to call his best mate.

~#~

"He's not winning the Most Supportive Mate of Year award," Tom sighed, remembering his conversation with Dougie, that ended with a sharp _"go to your rehearsal thing and I'll go back to finish my recreation time"_. He's already late –seeing as the 'run-in' with 'Blue Eyes' was quite eventful– when he crossed big double doors to the stage, where he saw some other actors already standing with scripts in hands.

"Thomas! What happened? You're usually the first one to get here," a short and plump man approached him, looking genuinely worried.

"I'm fine, Barlow. Thanks for you concern."

"I have some news for you: we're getting a new addition to our team!" Barlow's eyes brimmed with excitement. "Daniel, can you come here?"

"Bugger me!" The words stumbled out of Tom's mouth as soon as his eyes fell upon a curly-haired brunet boy. A brunet with familiar blue eyes, freckled-dusted face, and the most inviting smile Tom ever saw in his whole life.

"Really? But we _just_ met, ya know."

"Oh my god, that's not I meant! I mean, _blimey_!" His face was getting dangerously hot, and Tom knew that he must have reached a very deep shade of red. It didn't help that 'Blue eyes' had misinterpreted his words and had been chuckling and smirking at him for the past seconds.

"It's actually 'Danny'," a large hand presented itself before Tom, followed by another chuckle. It took the blond boy a minute to register Danny's action and accept his hand.

"Daniel is going to replace Caroline as your love interest, because she had to undergo some surgery," the director explained, looking from one boy to another. "Anyway, it seems that you already get along; I can't wait to see more of this chemistry on the stage!"

"You're that crazy lad I ran over this morning! What are you doing here?" Tom hissed in a hurried way, making sure that Barlow was already out of earshot. "Are you even okay? Why did you flee?"

"It was just a stumble," Danny shrugged. "Told ya my head is thick."

"Yeah, I wonder _how_ thick you actually are." Tom immediately regretted how that came out, seeing Danny arch an eyebrow, an amused grin upon his face. "That's wrong– I'm not– Let's just join the others, okay?"

"Sure, Tom. Anything you say."

They both walked back to where their fellow actors were, Tom's mind processing that he never really got to tell Danny his name, nor did he say the brunet could call him 'Tom'. Perhaps his horoscope was rather spot-on about the 'unexpected encounter' bit.

~Fin~


End file.
